Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-S-oxide derivatives a method for the preparation of the same, and a use for the same. The 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-S-oxide derivatives according to the present invention are useful as fungicides, and they can be employed as intermediate compounds for the preparation of an azolylmethylcyclopentanol known as an agricultural and horticultural fungicide or a plant growth regulator.